The brake systems of this type, during the pressure decrease phase, in the wheel brake, tends as a result of the required pump pressure build-up time, with the inlet valve not yet closed and the outlet valve already opened, to lower the brake pedal position, as pressure fluid volume can escape from the master cylinder, through the two valves switched into the open position, into a low pressure reservoir before the pump working pressure built up after a time delay moves the hydraulically re-switchable inlet valve into the switch-over closed position thereof, throttling the main pressure conduit. This tendency of a pedal drop during the anti-locking control, in individual cases, subjectively, might cause an unpleasant pedal sensation, constituting, moreover, a reduction in the available maximum pedal stroke. Moreover, the suggested circuit configuration of the anti-locking control system is operable only in conjunction with a specifically adapted master cylinder, so that the valve circuit cannot be used with a conventional tandem master cylinder. Consequently, a subsequent modification of a conventional brake system to enable use thereof with an anti-locking control system is precluded.